Bring On the Thunder
by 221B-Holmes
Summary: Living with her best friend Ashley, Bella is a vampire and is content.What happens when her past reappears?What happens when they bring trouble with them?AxJ,RxE,CxE,ExB.Over 2,000 hits!
1. Thunder

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own EVERYTHING! Mwaaaaaahhhhhh!**

**(lightning flashes in the back round. The Cullen's suddenly appear.)**

**Cullen's: want to try that again?**

**Me: (whimpering slightly) I own nothing.**

* * *

16,397 days. 45 years. That's how long its been since my fatal eighteenth birthday party and Jasper tried to take a snap out of me.

16,396 days. 45 years. That's how long it took for an enemy to get revenge. That's how long I've been one of the damned.


	2. I'm broken, so don't stop and stare!

**ME(carrying around a copy of twilight whispering to myself): Twilight is mine…I own…not no one else's****...**

**DR.CULLEN(shaking his head sadly): I'm sorry, your daughter has deluded herself into thinking she owns the Twilight saga.**

**RANDOM PARENTS(crying on each others shoulders): WHY?! We thought she knew it belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**DR.CULLEN: I'm sorry (walks away happy).**

**ME: mine…all mine…**

* * *

I brought me pain in the first year or so when I thought of _him_. Then again, I would be lying now if I said it still didn't.

During the time that _they_ were gone, I have changed. Not just on the outside, but the inside as well. All of the pain and anguish had practically reduced me to nothing. The only thing that pulled me out of its watery depths was my best friend, Ashley Renwood.

Ash was there those first few days (or weeks I should say) with me when I was a newborn. The only problem was, was that I had to keep myself locked up in a room; not because I was a blood-thirsty newborn- human blood still sickens me, hey, old habits die hard- but because I had trouble controlling my powers.

I am immune to every vampire's power; I'm as strong as Emmett, beautiful as Rosalie, an empath like Jasper, I have Carlisle's control, and can read minds like _him._

I have other, cooler powers too. I can control plants and the weather, I have telekinesis, teleportation (although I like to call it jumping like in that movie Jumper), shape-shifting, and most importantlyI can fly (like Will Smith's Hancock)! Ash thinks the coolest thing I can do is persuade people to do what I want with my mind.

Of course with all of this power comes responsibility#. So, those weeks I spent locked in a room controlling all of my powers. When that was done I sat down with Ash to tell my story and asked her to stay. She said she would but also said:

"_You do realize that you are all of the Cul- I mean _them_ in one, right?" Ash raised her eyebrows in a concerned way._

"_Yeah," I'd sighed and a strong gust of wind blew outside. "But what can I do?"_

During the past 45 years, I've moved throughout the world, and gone to high school after collage with Ash. At night, Ash (who it turns out is 700 years old or something!) taught me Latin, French, Italian, German, Russian, Chinese, Japanese, and Spanish for when we lived in different countries. She also taught me karate, Jiu Jitsu, teakwondo, and Fencing. There was dance: ballet, hip-hop, jazz, and gymnastics. And sports: football, basketball, volleyball, tennis, baseball, and soccer. But most importantly, music: guitar, flute, alto saxophone, drums, violin, and harmonica. Ash also taught me different accents for Europe and Australia.

Now, though, it was very "cold" and snowing outside of where we live (guilty, sorry) in Snoreville (because it's to boring here), Alaska.

"Raven, get your booty in the bathroom and get ready for school. If we're late on our first day, your ass is grass!" Ashley yelled through her mind at me as she was coming out of her own shower.

"Yeah, sure; fine," I called back.

I had changed my name to Raven because of my long, raven-colored hair.

I ran quickly to the bathroom and got my traditional hot shower. Then, I zoomed out and started looking for something to wear.

"Here," Ash suddenly appeared with some clothes in her hand. "Wear this; it's your lucky outfit, AKA: the outfit you wear every first day of school."

I smiled and took the bundle from her hands. Ash is a psychic like Alice. She always joked about how glad she was that I didn't have that power too.

"Thanks Ash. Where would I be without you?"

"Heaven," she replied wryly and disappeared.

Ash had given me my indigo, skinny Element jeans, my black shirt that says "I'll try to be nicer if you try to be smarter" in black and red, and my black polyester silk Chuck Taylor's pics on my profile.

I put my clothes on and jumped to the living room three floors down where Ash was just closing her book.

"Who's driving?" Ash asked standing and stretching her fingers.

"I'll play you for it. Rock, paper, scissors." I offered.

A moment later I squealed in excitement; I had won! Now, we get to take my baby the first day! Yay!

"We're taking the Viper." I said before I teleported us to the house-sized garage full of cars, bikes, and other things.

We hopped in the car and we took off. We didn't get to far before Ash started singing.

"On the road again," Ash started singing the traditional car song.

I groaned. "You sing that every stinkin' time we go somewhere! Pick something else."

She thought for a moment and then studied my hair. "Ok, just follow my advice before I start singing: put some blue, blonde, purple, and red streaks in your hair."

"But why??" I whined.

"Because, it's the first day at a new school and it makes you look hot. And don't forget me too!" Ash added that as an after thought.

I sighed and obliged, but also imagined my black and white DC cap and Gucci glasses on so I can hid my eyes and voila! I'm a stylin' baby!

"I love you, you love me," Ash started.

I growled softly and it started to rain lightly. I pulled in the school's parking lot and cut my engine next to a sleek Porsche.

"Why oh why did I ever tell you about my Barney days?" I moaned as Ash and I walked to the front office, avoiding everybody's stares.

Yes, it's true: I, Raven Bee Renwood, used to be a child star. On Barney. Ok, you can stop laughing now (I swear the guy that week was chain-smoking on set!).

"It's my wonderful manipulation skills, mwuaahhhh!" Ash cackled evilly as we opened the office door and stepped inside.

"Hi, may I help you?" Mrs. Smith (so says her name tag) asked us.

"Good morning. We're new her and we came to get our schedules," Ashley told her. "I'm Ashley Renwood and this is Raven Renwood."

"Oh," her eyes lightened in understanding. "Hold on a sec then."

_Is she nice?_ Ashley asked through her thoughts.

I opened up the connection between mine and Mrs. Smith's mind.

_Hmm, they seem like very nice children. Maybe I could get them to volunteer in the office; I would appreciate the extra hands…_

I closed the connection between our minds after that. Harmless.

_**She's pretty nice, but she does need some help around the office and can't get anyone else to do it**__, _I sent my thoughts to Ash's mind. _**You wanna? Not like we have anything else to do.**_

_Sure,_ she thought cheerfully. _I love helping humans. They're funny._

I rolled my eyes and said, "Mrs. Smith, are there any jobs that could be done around here? You know, for volunteer hours?"

"Oh yes!" she was positively glowing as she handed us what we needed. "You could help out here in the office if you'd like."

"Perfect," Ash flashed her a big smile.

Mrs. Smith then gave us a map of the school and then shooed us off to our classes so that we won't be late.

"English for me," I said, walking towards classroom 226.

"German," Ash winced; she hates high school language classes.

"Wait!" I yelled after her before she could get far.

"Hmmm?" Ash asked, confused.

"For your eyes. I'll change 'em when we meet again," I tossed her a small box of contacts so that her eyes appeared brown.

I turned around and focused until I could feel a heart beating inside of me. Another one of my talents: I could appear human, for a while at least.

I took a beep breath, made sure my sunglasses covered my eyes, and walked in.


	3. Teenagers Scare the Livin Shit Out of Me

This chapter goes out to Hyper Kid007 who was my first review!

ME: I don't own Twilight… or do I?? (waggles eyebrows)

* * *

I swear, when I walked into the classroom, every kids eyes turned and looked at me. If I had still been human, I would have blushed and hid my face under my hair. Now, I held my head up high and walked gracefully to the teacher's desk.

"C-c-an I h-help you?" The teacher was nervous. How funny.

I held out the slip off paper Mrs. Smith had given me. "Yes, I'm Raven Renwood; I'm new here."

Whispers started throughout the room. I was one of the new kids they had heard about. I chuckled. Ash and I would be a curiosity for the next couple of weeks.

The teacher glared at the students and signed my sheet. He appeared less nervous now. "You can have a seat next to Ms. McCartney there."

I looked over to where he was pointing and saw a girl with to much make-up on waving me over.

I turned back to the teacher, hoping that I could prolong this moment before I had to go sit down next to clown-face.

"Excuse me, could you tell me why I only have four classes?" Not that I don't already know.

He looked surprised to say the least. "Yes, we have a system here that is called blocked scheduling. So you have each class for an hour and a half."

Shoot, that was a shorter explanation then I had hoped for. I flashed him a polite smile and went to go sit down.

"Hi," she said when my butt had barley touched the chair. "I'm Aimee. I'm so glad that you get to sit next to me. We're going to be _great _friends!"

While she was talking, I had opened up my mind and started figuring out what was behind the painted-on mask Aimee was wearing.

_If I can get her to sit with my crew at lunch, people will think I'm more popular and brave for being the first one to talk to her!_

I rolled my eyes. _**Of course**_, I thought as the teacher droned on about the wonders of classical books. _**It's always the same no matter where I go. Shallow people want to use me and Ashley to gain popularity. Nice to see times haven't changed.**_

And it was true. Kids were passing notes and sneaking glances every chance they got. Not that they really needed to; I could easily hear their thoughts.

_Wow, she's hot. I bet I can get her in bed in less than two weeks. _

_She's really pretty. The different colors in her hair make her look even better. _

_I wonder if she boards…she might with that hat._

_Who does she think she is coming in here and stealing MY limelight?!_

I felt my irritation boiling beneath the surface at the first and last thoughts. Did he really think I was _easy_?! As for Ms. Snooty pants over there, she can get a grip. In five years she'll be smoking on the side of the street eating a stale donught, dressed like a hooker trying to earn some money.

The bell rang then and I jumped out of my seat to meet Ashley at our next class, History.

I got my history teacher to sign my form and sat down in the back of the classroom. A couple of seconds later, Ash walked in, got her slip signed, and sat down next to me.

"Have I ever told you how much I like college better?" She complained as more students filed in the door whispering and stealing glances at us.

I chuckled. "Actually, I find high school quite refreshing. Besides, when you go to college, you have to decide what major you want, and you've done all of them."

"Several times." Ashley mock sighed. "That's what I get for being 718 years old."

We were both laughing when a shy looking girl walked up to us. She had brown hair, brown eyes, and hid her face behind wide glasses.

"Hi," she said quietly. "I'm Jocelyn."

Ash smiled at her and I probed through her mind.

_Okay, breathe in and out. Relax, I'm sure they won't be cruel and laugh in my face like Aimee does._

"Hey yourself. I'm Ashley and this is Raven." Ash introduced us.

"Please, sit down." I gestured to the desk next to me.

She sat down.

_**Go easy on her**_, I thought to Ash as Jocelyn took out her History book. _**She probably just wants to ask us to sit with her at lunch.**_

Ash looked up slightly, signaling to me that told me she had heard.

"So umm," Jocelyn started off nervously. "I was wondering if, during lunch, you would like to sit with me."

I looked over at Ash who shrugged in a _Why not?_ kind of way.

"Sure," I threw her a warm smile and the snow let up outside. "We'd love to."

Jocelyn smiled and started talking to us, more relaxed now. Of course, we had to stop talking for a couple minutes before the teacher assigned us a group project.

Jocelyn, Ash, and I started working and talking. I turns out Joc (she said that Jocelyn was always a mouthful) liked a lot of things Ash and I did.

Once during the conversation, I had let my guard down a thought seeped into my head:_ …I wonder if they're related to them. They kinda look alike._

My head whipped around and looked for the source of the thought. A geeky boy with short blond hair was looking at us. When he saw my glare, he blushed and looked away.

I turned back around, grateful that Joc and Ash hadn't noticed my little out burst.

The bell finally rang and it was lunch time.

* * *

"I recommend the salad; it's the only non-repulsive thing they serve here," Joc told us as we walked into the cafeteria.

We got our lunches and Ash lead us over to a table in the far corner of the room and sat down.

Something was up. I could tell by looking at Ash's face. I tried looking into her mind to see what she saw, but she blocked me out.

"Guys," Joc was suddenly nervous again. "I don't-"

Ash cut her off. "It's okay, just sit down."

Joc and I sat down hesitantly.

We were all facing the caf doors because Ash "wanted us to see something". Whatever it is must be good, cuz Ashley is bouncing in her seat like a genuine 18 year old. Or a toddler at a birthday party surrounded by gifts.

The cafeteria doors burst open simultaneously and I gasped.

_**Oh shit.**_

* * *

**Hey guys. Last time I checked, I had gotten 50 hits and that's really awesome of you guys, but reviews make me feel even better. Motivation and all that junk. So ****please**** review (and I won't cry if you say it's bad)!**

**emmettlutz**


	4. Pretty Odd

**6 reviews and 153 hits! Keep it up!**

**Disclaimer: **

**EMMETT: Say IT…**

**ME (bound to a chair): NEVER!**

**EMMETT (cocks gun): I really don't want to do this…**

**ME (sighs in defeat/frustration): **_**It's not like you NEED it.**_

**EMMETT: What did you say?!**

**ME: I don't own Twilight or anything else.**

* * *

LAST TIME:

_The cafeteria doors burst open simultaneously and I gasped. _

_**Oh shit.**_

How had they found us? After so long don't you think they would give us some space?

Ashley turned to me. "I know the past you guys have had, but she's changed. So grin and bear it. For me? Please??"

I sighed. I wouldn't win this round and Ash knew it. She gave me a happy smile and waved them over.

"Joc," Ash said as they got over here. "These are some old friends of ours, the Davenports."

Joc looked down, suddenly quiet again. I reached out to see what she was feeling: nervous, excited, and shy. Well, I guess if I were surrounded by seven stunning vampires for the first time, I would be feeling that way too.

Nonetheless, I sent out a wave of calm so she would relax a bit; she was making me feel a bit tense.

"This is Alex, Anthony, Lucas, Elaine, and Victoria." Ash gestured to each of them she spoke.

"Hi," Joc said, a bit more confident now. "Those girls are really pretty." She mumbled under her breath as an after-thought.

_**You mean pretty odd,**_ I thought to myself wryly. _**Not a lot of beautiful people are mythical creatures like us.**_

Alex has light brown hair and is really buff. He has light brown skin like Ash (though he swore it was black as a crayon when he was human) and is more of a serious person than a tough guy. Actually, he's one of Ash's brothers, but they all separate for a decade or so before meeting up again.

Anthony, Ash's other bro, looks like Alex (they're actually twins) but is lankier. He loves extreme sports and will be the first one to challenge. He's also quite funny.

Nobody is as funny as Lucas though. Lucas has dirty blond, curly hair and, in strength, is between Alex and Anthony. Ash likes him and, the last time we were all together, I accidentally saw a glance that Lucas threw at Ash when he thought no one was looking. It was so filled with love and devotion. Kinda like how _he _used to look at me...

Anyways, Ash says that she realized that she's liked him ever since 1873, but she refuses to believe the EMPATH when I tell her he feels the same.

The two girls, Elaine and Victoria, aren't so bad once you get to know them. Elaine is Alex's mate. They've been together for centuries (literally). She has blond hair and isn't exactly the tallest in height if you get my drift. When I was changed, I grew to be 5'7, but Elaine is 5'2. She's fun though. She likes shopping and stuff too.

Finally there's Victoria, the newest edition to the Davenport clan. If you're thinking_ Hey! That chick's got the same name as that bitch who tried to kill you when you were human,_ then CONGRATS! You just won a prize!

Yes, Victoria did try to kill me when I was human and, after she changed me, she explained why.

* * *

"_When I meant 'kill'," she explained when I was done changing. "I was going for change, because for some people it's the same."_

"_So why did you do it?" I was confused._

"_Don't you understand?" Victoria gave a bitter laugh. "That day, I only helped track you with James because he was my mate. I would have done anything for him. Even if it meant killing innocent humans; I would have followed him to the ends of the earth."_

_I stared in shock. "So you're not…" I trailed off suggestively_

"_Going to kill you? No." she chuckled now. "When I saw how broken you were, are," she corrected herself. "It reminded me of myself after I lost James."_

"_So…what now?" we stood up._

"_I would do this myself, but I wouldn't be the best example. I have to leave you with a friend of mine for a while, but when I have my diet changed and can handle being around humans better, I'll come and find you. I promise"_

_Then she gestured to the trees and Ashley stepped out and smiled at me, golden eyes sparkling with happiness._

* * *

Now, 45 years later, Victoria stood in front of me keeping her promise.

I quickly probed their minds. Hmm, apparently Victoria and Anthony are together now.

They sat down and Victoria smiled tentatively at me. I have to admit, the topaz eyes make her look even more stunning.

Joc smiled and said, "I'm Jocelyn Lowry, but you can call me Joc."

"It's very nice to meet you Joc," Elaine and Joc shook hands. "You can call me Elle"

"And me Vicky," Victoria smiled at her.

I could get used to the Nice-Victoria.

Ashley and Alex started talking about what they had been doing the past twenty years while Elle, Victoria- I mean_ Vicky_, and Joc started talking about clothes and shopping.

I turned and looked at Lucas and Anthony, who were smiling at me. Big.

"So what's going on between you and Vicky?" I asked Anthony who looked down, embarrassed.

"We've been together for a couple of years now. We all helped her get through her rough faze." Translation for slow humans: we helped her contain her thirst for human blood.

"What about you?" I turned to Lucas. "Made any moves on you-know-who yet?" On you-know-who, I tilted my head slightly in Ashley's direction.

Lucas got a sparkle in his eye. "You'll see soon enough."

"So," Anthony said, trying to change the topic. "You going today? It's been snowing all week thanks to you."

"Yeah," Lucas added. "We brought ours and I know you've got a trunk full of yours. Besides, you're wearing The Hat."

My hand went p to my head where the DC hat was slanted sideways. Then I considered it. I hadn't been in a while and now would be the best time since its fresh.

"Okay, I'll go."

"But…" Lucas always knew there was a but.

"I get to go first." I sat back smugly.

"WHAT!" Anthony let out a string of prophanities.

"Oh come on," Lucas rolled his eyes. "You had to know this was coming. It's the _'yes, but no'_ thing. Either we let her go first-"

"Or I'mnot going and the snow turns to rain." I finished, even smugger now.

"Fine," Anthony mumbled.

Suddenly, Ashley stood up in her chair mumbling, "How did this happen? They decided they weren't going to so why are they _here._"

I stood up and touched her arm trying to open our connection but she was blocking me out. There was something she didn't want me to see…

"Come on," Ashley yanked on my arm and pulled me away from the table to the cafeteria doors.

"What's going on?" I was panicking now; the artificial heart in my chest banging uncontrollably.

She didn't answer, just pulled me to the doors.

"NO!" She let go of my arm and tried to stop the door from opening, but it was no use. The door was opening and right there, five pairs of topaz eyes stared back at me in shock.

It's _them._

**Not who you expected, was it? And what do you think Bella, Anthony, and Lucas were talking about? Let me know. ****So, I actually had a really fun time writing this chapter. Things just kind of spilled out and I didn't have time to map it out or anything. I thought it turned out pretty well in the end though. **

**Recommended Book: this is a book I just finished reading and I loved it! It's called Generation Dead by Daniel Waters. If you read it check out **

**too.**

**Hits are great, reviews are better. I'm going for at least 7 or 8. **

**emmettlutz**


	5. Do You Have a First Aid Kit?

**Hey guys! So, I was actually gonna update as soon as I got one more review, but alas! Nothing. So…yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own.**

* * *

"_NO!" She let go of my arm and tried to stop the door from opening, but it was no use. The door was opening and right there, five pairs of topaz eyes stared back at me in shock._

_It's them._

All I could do was stare. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and _Edward_ stared right back at me. My heart started beating wildly and I sank to my knees, chest burning.

Ashley was by my side in a second.

"Raven, Raven come on. You have to keep calm!" Ash waved the others over.

_So this is what it's like to have a heart-attack, I can't say I enjoy it. _

You see, the only side-affect to being able to keep your heart beating for an amount of time, is that you can't get over excited, or you'll basically have a panic attack.

The Cullen's were looking at me in a panicked way. Probably wondering why an insignificant human was having a heart-attack on the cafeteria door seconds after seeing their faces.

Anthony picked me up and headed to the doors. I, on the other hand, was trying to calm down, and to no avail. I knew in a matter of seconds my heart would stop.

"Hurry," I whispered to Anthony as he hurried down the hallway.

My heart started slowing more and more each second.

I briefly looked back. The Cullen's were trying to follow us, but Ashley, Elaine, and Alex were holding them off. Victoria and Lucas ran after Anthony.

Suddenly, cold air hit my face and we stopped moving.

"It's okay," Lucas whispered taking my hand while Victoria took the other one.

"You can get through this." Victoria rubbed circles into the back of my hand.

Then, the Cullen's burst through the school doors, and my heart stopped.

I closed my eyes and stopped breathing. Above me I could hear voices.

"What happened? Why didn't you call 911?!" Alice.

"Because we didn't need to!" Elaine.

"What do you mean 'you didn't need to'? A girl is dead now, and you could have saved her!" Jasper.

"Why don't you mind your own business!" Victoria.

A gasp came from my far left; the Cullen's.

"What are YOU doing here!" Snarls filled the air and it sounded like person was being restrained. Edward.

"It's okay Raven. You-" Anthony started.

"Don't say that it's okay! She's DEAD!" Another roar from Edward.

I decided to make my presence known in a way that no one would know; I put up a barrier around the Davenports and Ashley (I know what you're thinking, "Why didn't she mention THAT?" Well, that's cuz there's so many sometimes I forget. SO!) and spoke to Anthony through his mind.

_**Sorry for the interruption, what were you saying?**_

Anthony sighed in his mind._ Try not to scare us like that again. Anyways, like I was saying, I think it's time you tell them you're not dead. Well, you know what I mean._

_**Okay, one more minute though. Its funny hearing those all freak out.**_

_Fine._

I decided to watch the argument through Anthony's mind. Ashley was standing guard over both me and Vicky, while Alice and Rosalie were arguing heatedly with them. Lucas and Alex were talking to Emmett, trying to explain that everything was fine. The only people who noticed that I had put up a barrier around us were Jasper and Edward. I could feel the waves of confusion rolling off them.

"What just happened?" Jasper asked.

"Who did that?" Edward's eyebrows came together over his eyes as he tried to stare Anthony down.

Everybody stopped talking and looked at us.

"Not us," Vicky said, smiling slightly. _Good thinking, _she thought to me.

Emmett snorted. "Who do you think it was, the dead girl?"

Ouch, that hurt.

Elaine nodded. "Actually, it was."

Rosalie chose then to let out her anger. "Oh yeah right! You're all heartless monsters! You let an innocent human die in your hands when you could have done something, and then you blame the barrier one of you put up on HER! That's rich!" Rosalie was positively seething now.

Victoria lifted up my body so I was, more or less, standing.

"Don't touch her you vile creature!" Edward lashed out.

"I know you are, but what am I?" Vicky and the others laughed.

_Now's a good time; while their pissed off_, Vicky thought.

_**Thanks.**_

_No problem RAVEN_, she teased.

_**Shut-up! I always liked that name.**_

Vicky chuckled softly. _Okay, I'm going to step away now_.

_**I'm ready.**_

I was still watching through Anthony's mind as I saw Vicky step away from my body. The Cullen's gasped.

"Are you trying to take advantage of this poor girl's body when she's _dead_?" Jasper hissed.

Nobody answered.

When Victoria stepped away, I made sure that I was standing straight, but that my head was down, hair hiding my face.

Then, ever so slowly I raised my head and smiled evilly at the Cullen's, who were looking horrified. I looked at Ashley and walked over to her.

"Sorry if I worried you," I hugged her tight. "But, I told you a while ago that that would happen if things get out of hand."

I turned to Vicky and hugged her too. "Sorry about that too. Guess we have a lot to talk about, huh?"

Vicky smiled. "Bet your existence on it."

Finally, I turned to the three boys. "We still on later?" I asked, eyebrows raised.

They all tackled me at once and everyone (excluding the Cullen's who were looking at me, mouth open and everything) laughed.

"Come on," I linked arms with Ash. "Fourth period should be starting soon."

We started to walk up the pathway, but _they_ were in the way.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Edward stepped forward, fists clenched.

I quickly composed myself from his closeness. "Nope. I just had a heart attack. No biggie."

I made to move around him, but he grabbed my wrist.

The Davenports gasped.

"Wrong move buddy," I whispered between clenched teeth.

The wind started howling and lightning cracked a few feet away. It started hailing and, off in the distance, a tornado was starting.

"What the-" Edward jumped back in surprise when I shocked him.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Me." My hair started blowing upwards and my eyes flashed red. The Davenports immediately surrounded me in a defensive crouch.

The Cullen's looked confused to say the least.

Then, the bell rang, jolting me back to reality.The winds calmed and the weather went back to a light snow again.

"Come on guys," I said harshly. "The garbage men should be coming to pick up the trash in front of us soon."

We all turned around and headed back inside; once again leaving the Cullen's speechless.

"Well," Lucas said as he slung an arm around my shoulder. "I thought you handled that quite well."

We were still laughing at his joke as we headed off to our classes.

* * *

**Well what did you think? Read and Review!**


	6. Given Up

**Sup homies! Ok, important message: when school starts (the 18****th**** for me) I won't be updating everyday, just Fri. Sat. and Sun. I might update between that time once in a while but just wanted to inform you.**

**Anyhoo, on with the chappie!**

* * *

_We all turned around and headed back inside; once again leaving the Cullen's speechless._

"_Well," Lucas said as he slung an arm around my shoulder. "I thought you handled that quite well."_

_We we're still laughing at his joke as we headed off in different directions._

My last class was Trigonometry. I was just walking through the classroom door when the bell rang. I got my slip signed and walked to the back of the class.

Five minutes later, the door opened again and the scent hit me like a ton of bricks; Jasper was in this class too. _**Crap**__._

I got my slip signed and sat in the only available seat; next to Jasper. I swear, even I could see the waves of hostility rolling off of me.

"Hi, I'm Jasper. I'm sorry about what happened back there; when my family gets riled up, I tend to act accordingly."

I let out an unsuspecting chuck, but stopped short. "Don't worry, I know what you mean."

Maybe I could forgive Jasper. After all, he must still fell guilty about what happened all those years ago. I can feel it actually, underlining the surface.

His eyebrows rose slightly. "Really?"

"Yup," I smiled genuinely. "I'm an empath too."

"Wow," Jasper was shocked. "I've never met another one before."

"Well now you have."

There as a moment of silence. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, just content.

"If you don't mind my asking-"

"I'm sorry about that little show back there." I interrupted, wincing slightly.  
"I was having a bad morning."

"Wait, how did you-" Jasper started to ask me another question but I interrupted again.

"Know what you were going to ask? Easy, I'm a mind reader."

"How many powers do you have?" Jasper was in awe now.

"A fare few," I said off-jadishly.

"So that _was_ you blocking us out earlier?" he asked.

"Yeah," I admitted sheepishly.

There was another pause as the teacher droned on about sin, cosine, and hypotenuse.

"Would you and your coven-" Jasper started to ask us over to the Cullen house but the bell interrupted him.

"Sure," I answered his half-spoken question as we gathered up our books and walked to the door. "I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind. And no, we don't pose any threat to your coven."

We were in the hallway then. I had to be quick about this because I could hear Alice's thoughts down the hall as she tried to catch up with me.

"We'll be over around six-ish." I said and Jasper smiled briefly.

"Cool, see you there," he waved and I sprinted at human pace to the Viper.

The others were just getting there.

"I already told them about the meeting," Ashley said as they came towards me. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I looked around at everyone's concerned expressions. The only person I had actually told my story to was Ash. Then she told Alex who told Elaine who told Anthony who told Lucas and then finally Vicky.

"I'll be fine, let's go." I hopped in the car. "Meet at our house in ten, we'll make definite plans then."

I was anxious to leave. The car next to me reeked of vampire, so it could only be the Cullen's.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways.

Tonight, we meet officially.


	7. Scream Your Heart Out

**LAST TIME:**

"_I'll be fine, let's go." I hopped in the car. "Meet at our house in ten, we'll make definite plans then."_

_I was anxious to leave. The car next to me reeked of vampire, so it could only be the Cullen's._

_Everyone nodded and went their separate ways._

_Tonight, we meet officially._

* * *

I drove Ashley and I home as fast as could. I had some things to mull over in my head before we left to meet the Cullen's. I pulled up the long driveway and into the garage. After a quick look at Ash who nodded in consent, I jumped from the car to my favorite place in the entire world: the North Pole.

I know this seems kinda weird, but I like to go there and watch the melting ice separate in big chunks and see the bears playing around with each other. I jumped to a piece of ice in the middle of the water and rested my head in my head. I stayed that way for a long time, aware that Ash had seen this coming and had stalled the meeting with the Davenport's.

Finally, I stood and, with one last glance at the polar bears, jumped to the couch in the front room. The others were just filing in when I appeared.

They knew why I was gone so I guess that means there's no reason to delay this conversation.

"As you probably know, we'll be going to see the Cullen's in a half-hour," I spoke up first, to get the elephant out of the room.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Vicky asked me with concerned eyes.

"Yeah, and no lies!" Lucas called out.

"Very well then, I confess. It is my intention to have us all go over to the Cullen house, lead them into a false sense of security, then rip them to shreds and burn them."

There was a pause.

"I said no lies!" Lucas joked half-heartedly

"If she were telling the truth," Anthony said. "She wouldn't have told us. Yet, anyways."

I sighed. "Truthfully, no. I don't think I can handle this alone, but the thing is, with my changed appearance," I gestured to my perfect body and multi-colored hair. "They don't know who I am. I have placed a shield around us blocking out both Edward's, Alice's, and Jasper's powers. But, in case I should slip up, you have to stay calm and think '_Raven_' not Bella. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Sooo," Lucas asked after a moment. "Does this mean we're not going?"

I chewed my bottom lip. I had promised after all.

"No need to think about it," Ashley said, interrupting my thought process. "I saw a nice you guys could go to and it leads right to the Cullen house. Fresh and everything."

Lucas beamed, picked Ash up and started swinging her around. "You're so amazing! I could kiss you!"

I saw Ash bite her lip and suppress a smile. I knew how much she really wanted him to.

"Alright, so should we get ready?" I stood up and rubbed my hands together.

"We'll, since you guys will be doing your thing" Elaine rolled her eyes. "Ash, Alex, Vicky, and I will take my Mercedes."

"Sweet!" Lucas punched the air. "We'll be right back."

"Just meet me there," I had already seen the route in Ash's mind.

Lucas and Anthony exchange grins and raced home to change.

Everyone else piled out the door.

I jumped down to the basement and went over to my corner of the room.

Our garage was huge. It was more of a shop than anything else. We had one isle for or fast, flashy cars, one for our normal, inconspicuous cars, one for motorcycles (most of them were mine. Only five or six were Ash's) and then finally, a separate space for our babies.

Ash had dozens of skates and skateboards lined up on her side and I had snowboards on mine. Yup, snowboards; each one a different size, a different flexibility, and color. I grabbed my black snowpants, jacket, and hat of the floor and slipped it on.

Then I grabbed my other baby, Joker (because in the movie The Dark Knight the joker says "why so serious?"and my board is black and red; the symbolism of seriousness), off the rack it was on and quickly ran the route I had seen in Ash's mind so the guys could follow my scent.

I, of course, got to the mountain first. I breathed in the icy air(again, guilty) and sat down on the ground to buckle in my boots. I was just finishing when Anthony and Lucas appeared, in snow gear.

I stood back up and bent my knees to keep balance. Our eyes were hungrily taking in the fresh snow. Fresh powder to a snowboarder was something so special, that they would skip a funeral to get on it.

"Race to the bottom?" Lucas asked as they stood up and took my same position.

"You know it," Anthony and I said.

"Alright," Lucas whispered. "On three. One, two-hey!"

I took of when he said 'two'. Did he really expect me to wait that long? I could hear the others behind me and i chuckled. Did they think they could catch me? How naïve.

A hill was fast approaching us now and I popped off the ground into a backflip-tailgrab. We were almost even now, but I was still ahead.

A couple seconds later, I heared voices and started weaving my board. We were here.

**AN: I was going to stop here, but i thought that would be a bit cruel, no?**

I swung my lower body to the side when we were right in front of the house. The Davenport's were there, but so were the Cullen's. Appearently, they had come outside to greet the Davenport's and were surprised by our entrance.

Anthony and Lucas had stopped when I did, so we "accidentally" sprayed everyone with the snow. Well, everyone but Ash who was closing the frost covered umbrella. Of course, she didn't want to get her outfit wet.

The Cullen's, okay it was actually Rosalie, Alice, and Edward, were annoyed by our graceful entrance.

"You cheated!" Lucas accused.

"Pirate."

Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Who are you guys?" Emmett asked.

I raised a brow. "All in good time. Now, can we trek inside?"

Carlisle and Esme both nodded and led the way.

Anthony, Lucas, and I unstrapped our boards and went to bring them inside, but Edward intervened. "We'd appreciate it if you left that outside."

I paused on my way to the threshold of the door. I could hear the others scampering to get inside, they knew what was coming.

I turned slowly and looked at him. "This is not a _'thing'_, got it? She is called Joker or, if you prefer, snowboard, but never in your life, will you call my baby a '_thing_'. Got it?"

The snow had started up again and was just as pissed as I was.

"I'm-"

I cut him off. "Just don't let it happen again."

I walked inside, but left Joker and my snowclothes and boots near the front door. Hey, I don't want to be rude or anything.

I sat down in the only single chair in the Cullen's living room. Their house looke kinda like the one in Forks, but everything had a more futuristic look.

Carlisle stood up first. "I am Carlisle and I'm the father figure of our clan."

Esme was next. "Hello, I'm Esme and I'm married to Carlisle."

"Hi, I'm Alice," Alice seemed a bit different. Less jovial than I remembered.

"And I'm Jasper," we exchanged a small grin.

"Emmett here," Emmett rose his hand halfheartedly.

" Rosalie," she said her name and looked down, studying her cuticles.

I decided I should go first for my clan. At the current moment, I was our leader. "My name is Raven and I am the sole leader of the Davenport coven."

I saw a couple of widened eyes, as I had anticipated.

"I'm Ashley, but you can call me Ash." Ash was scrolling through the songs on her iPod.

"Lucas in the house," he was scrolling through his own iPod.

"I'm Ash's bro, Alex, and this is my mate, Elaine," He looked down at her adoringly.

"You can call me Elle, though," She added.

"I'm Anthony," he lifted his head slightly. "I'm Ash's other bro."

"Victoria," she offered her name and nothing else.

Roars filled the air as she spoke. The Cullen's were all shouting at her and she shrank into Anthony's side. Anthony wrapped his arm around her and growled back.

"EVERYBODY SHUT-UP!" I yelled in my most furious voice. "Now, Vicky has done nothing to harm you, so up your ziggy with a wawa brush!"

There was a moment of silence. Then Anthony, Alex, and Lucas burst out laughing.

"You totally stole that from a movie didn't you?" Alex asked between laughs.

I smiled a little and they took that as a confirmation.

"Excuse me Raven," Carlisle stood back up.

"Yes Dr.Cullen?" I asked sweetly. Not that I didn't already know what he was going to say. By the way, did you know that THE Carlisle Cullen could swear in his mind?

"How did you know he was a doctor?" Emmett asked.

"Like I said before, all in good time."

"Victoria has had a major impact on my entire family. We can't forget the pain she has cost us."

I nodded slowly.

"What has she done?" I faked curiosity.

"Please, sit down and I'll explain."

I swear the entire Cullen clan winced when he said that. I sat down, and leaned back in my chair. "Please, do tell."


	8. Misery Buisness

**Sorry i left you guys hanging. I'm only updating today because of hrricane Jay and there isn't any school. I'll probably update tommorow too. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**"_What has she done?" I faked curiosity._

* * *

"_Please, sit down and I'll explain."_

_I swear the entire Cullen clan winced when he said that. I sat down, and leaned back in my chair. "Please, do tell."_

* * *

Carlisle took a deep breath before he began. "Forty-five years ago, we lived in a place called Forks in Washington state. My kids went to school, I worked at the hospital, and Esme stayed home.

"One day, a girl name B-Bella Swan moved there to live with her father. The first day she was at school, she shared a class with Edward. During the entire class period he wouldn't breathe because he didn't want to kill her. It turns out that her blood was the most appetizing blood he had ever smelt."

I saw Edward wince. When I looked into his mind, he was reliving that day in Biology in his minds eye. _**And so am I**_, my sigh went unnoticed.

"When school was over, Edward dropped the others off at home and rushed to the hospital to borrow my car because it had a full tank of gas. He drove to Alaska and stayed there for a week to clear his head and convince himself that Bella's blood was not as appetizing as he remembered." Carlisle stopped here, unable to go on. The waves of pain were radiating off all of them and I winced.

Alice then picked up where he stopped. "The day Edward went back to school, he was impatient all day. When he got to Biology, he introduced himself to her to erase last week's behavior. She was probably confused, but nonetheless talked to him that day. Their teacher had assigned a lab and everyone was to work with their partners. So, Edward and Bella talked when they were finished and he started to wonder about her even more.

"The next day, Bella almost got hit by a van, but Edward saved her. She was obviously wondering how he could have saved her with one hand and how he had gotten across the parking lot so fast. After that, Edward and Bella didn't talk for six weeks. During that time, neither of them was happy; you could just tell by looking at their faces. So, Edward finally broke the barrier and talked to her. The next day, they sat together at lunch and talked.

"A couple days later, Bella went to a reservation, LaPush, and Emmett and Edward went hunting. What happened during that time changed everything. Soon after, Bella and some of her friends went shopping in Port Angeles, and she was almost attacked by four men, but, miraculously, Edward saved her again."

Alice stopped and looked down at her hands. She looked like she wanted to cry, but I knew she couldn't.

Jasper spoke up next for her. "That night, Bella told Edward she knew what we were, but that it didn't matter to her. By then it was already too late for both of them; Edward was already watching her sleep at night. They developed a friendship in a couple of days, but that wasn't enough. Edward offered to take Bella to a meadow and they both knew that what would happen to them, and their relationship, depended totally on him and his instincts.

"The good news was that they both were joyous about how the other felt. Edward came home briefly that night to change his clothes and explain to us that he would be bringing Bella over. The entire time, he was so happy, I thought I saw clouds under his feet. The next day, he bought Bella over and we played baseball later. Then, a small coven disrupted our game. There were three: James, Laurent, and Victoria."

I looked over to see Victoria stiffen slightly under Anthony's hold. She too must be remembering that day.

"James wanted her," Emmett started. "He was a tracker and was elated at the fact that a coven such as our would be so hell-bent on protecting one human. Jasper and Alice hid her away while Carlisle, Esme, Rose, and I hunted the others.

"Unfortunatly, he lured her into a trap where she almost died. But we got there in time to save her and kill him. After Bella fully healed, things were great. It was like our entire family was complete. Then, her eighteenth birthday came around…" Emmett trailed of and looked over at Edward.

_I think you should take it from here bro,_ Emmett thought to him.

**I don't know if can, **he thought to himself. But after a moment he spoke.

"The party was good at first. Bella and I had watched a movie over at her house and just came over. She was about to open my present when she-" Edward's voice faltered. "She cut her finger. There was a frenzy then and, after everyone calmed down, I took Bella home. The entire night, I could help but think about what I was doing to her. Then, a couple days later, I lied. I told the one person I couldn't live without that I didn't love her anymore. I couldn't stand it, not being able to tell her I was lying, but I couldn't, so we all left.

"The next day, there was a big news report about her being killed. Alice had seen _Victoria_," he snarled her name. "Killing her. Then, nothing; she was dead."

There was a silence after that. Then, I started laughing.

"That's really funny." I wiped my eyes. "You guys sure do know how to tell a story."

They stared at me in disbelief.

"You see, the thing is," I continued. "Vicky didn't kill this Bella of yours.

"Then who did?" Edward's eyes went black.

I chuckled again before I answered. "You silly naïve family. _I_ killed Bella Swan."

I was against the wall in a second, Edward's hand around my neck. "What?!" He bared his teeth.

I chuckled again and ordered him to let go of my throat with my mind. As I stepped away from him I chuckled again. "I said, I killed her."

* * *

**Didn't see that coming did ya? I was actually just typng this and the idea came to me. But don't worry, I'll explain what she means in the next chappie. Reviews please!**


	9. Make Ya Do A Double Take

**School doesn't resume until next Monday because of thee Fay and the flooding so I'm gonna try to update at least three more times.**

**There were obviously some questions about the last chapter so here are the ****answers.**

**MickeyandMinnie- Just like in New Moon, Bella doesn't want to succumb to hope yet. She wouldn't be able to bare it if she let herself think they cared and then have her hopes crushed again.**

**edwarddazzlesme17- Maybe, maybe not. You are close though.**

* * *

_I was against the wall in a second, Edward's hand around my neck. "What?!" He bared his teeth. _

_I chuckled again and ordered him to let go of my throat with my mind. As I stepped away from him I chuckled again. "I said,' I killed her.'_"NOOOO!!" Edward's roar filled my ears and I winced slightly. He hadn't exactly given me a chance to explain what I meant.

* * *

My family was on him in a sec, holding him back so I could step around him. The other Cullen's looked like they wanted to rip my throat out. I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs, waiting for them to calm down so that I could speak.

Suddenly, Edward kneeled over and cried. Well, dry-sobbed. The expression on his face tore at what was left of my heart. The heart-wrenching anguish that emanated off all of them tore at my heart even more.

Finally, I spoke. "Sit down and please be quiet."

Everyone sat back down simultaneously.

"Is it possible for you to calm down? I can't influence you to do that." My chest was hurting, throbbing, and I resisted the urge to wrap my arms around my stomach.

"And why should we listen to anything YOU have to say!" Edward lashed out.

"Because there is something you need to know about this Bella of yours." It felt funny talking about myself as if I were, well, dead.

Everyone quieted and I got up to go look out the window. I stood there, feet apart, hands behind my back, face grim. Ashley understood what I was about to do.

"You don't have to you know," she said softly.

_**Yes, I do**_, I thought to her.

"Before your Bella died," I started, still staring. "She told me her story. It was a story not so different from my own. When she finished, she begged for an ending. She thought there was no meaning, no reason to go on after the path she had chosen, the people she cared about more than anything, had left her.

"To those who knew her, it seemed as if she were withering away with each passing minute. But to me, she had already died. I could see it in her eyes. The way she held herself, arms wrapped around her waist as if to hold herself together." With these words, I wrapped my arms around my waist the way I had when Edward left and when I was a newborn. "She could go nowhere without seeing the faces that had abandoned her to this life, some without so much as a 'goodbye' to her. "A clean break," is what he said."

I turned around to face them. They were all staring at me with a mixture of sorrow, anger, and confusion.

"The pain and sense of loss that rolled off her in waves were almost too much for me to bear." I came up with an idea then. I would let them feel what I felt.

Painful, wounded, sobs came from the Cullen's when I unleashed the things I had been felling. "She said that there was no more reason for anything. So," I shrugged. "I killed her off. I killed who she used to be. After Vicky found her, she had changed on the inside; still forever dead. There was nothing that could be done. Because you see," I smiled grimly. "I am everything that Bella was not. We are polar opposites, and yet we are the same. So when she passed on, I had inherited things that Bella lost."

There was a brief silence. Then, "So, what did you inherit?"

"I am an empath like Jasper," I gestured to him. "I have Emmett's strength and Rosalie's beauty." Emmett laughed when I said this. Rosalie on the other hand, huffed and scowled at the floor. She was trying to convince herself that I was wrong.

"When I was a newborn, I had Carlisle's control. I still do, actually," I smiled slightly.

"She's right you know," Ash piped up. "I took her on her first hunt and she got a whiff of some hikers and started going after them right? But when I told her who it was, she stopped and ran away! Right during the hunt too! Then, when I confronted her about it all she said was, 'It could have been someone I knew'!" **(Sorry, I couldn't resist putting this in here.)**

The Cullen's mouths dropped open at the same time.

"Fascinating," Carlisle whispered.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, I read minds like Edward too."

He looked startled to say the least.

"Y-y-you can read minds?" His voice was incredulous.

I nodded, and a tingling in my stomach confirmed that I was happy he was finally speaking to me like a normal person. "Mhmm. Read it, control it, bend it to my every will."

"Awesome!" Emmett yelled.

"Is there anything else you can do Raven?" Esme asked me.

"I can control the weather and plants, I have telekinesis, teleportation, shape-shifting, and I can fly." I smiled when everyone's mouths dropped open. Again.

"So what did you look like when you were human, Raven?" Alice asked me curiously.

I gulped. _**Great, the one question I didn't want them to ask. What do I do?!**_

Bella (my other, human self who pops up when there's a crisis and I need some logic thinking) thought for a moment._** Tell them who you are without **_**actually**_** telling them.**_

_**I guess that would work,**_ I mused.

_**Of course it will,**_ she scoffed._** I'm your smarter self. Besides, it was my idea.**_

_**Whatever,**_ I mentally rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Well…" I started off slowly. I'm treading in dangerous waters now. "I was kind of short, not really athletic either. I had shoulder length, brown hair, and dark eyes."

I didn't say that my eyes where brown; that would be pushing the boundaries.

"Wow, you practically described Bella," Emmett said, clueless.

"We have more in common than you think," I muttered.

"What did you mean by you had 'inherited things that Bella lost'?" Carlisle asked.

_**Damn his perceptiveness!**_

_**Hey, you let it slip now you explain,**_ Bella said.

"To put it simply, I am everything that Bella lost because I'm pretty much all of you in one. Give or take a few powers." I remembered what Ash told me after I told her my story.

"But you can't see the future," Alice pointed out.

I smiled and looked over at Ashley who was looking happy to add something else to the conversation.

"Nope, that's my job." Ash said. "I wouldn't hang around Raven if we had the same power. How unfun."

I mocked hurt. "What!? After forty-five years, you say that! What about all the good times?!"

"Wait" Edward spoke up. "Forty-five years? You've been a vampire for that long?"

I could see the time tables turning in his head. It was only a matter of time before Edward figured it out; he's not stupid after all.

_**That's what we love about him. His perceptiveness, **_Bella whispered. She yearned to tell him who I was, to stroke his face and tell him that everything would be okay. But I couldn't, not yet. I COULDN'T LET MYSELF FALL INTO ANOTHER ABYSS OF HOPE!

_**Kindly shut up.**_ I pushed Bella to the back of my mind and headed for the front door. We had to get out of here. Now.

"Well it was nice meeting you all, but I'm afraid school is in a matter of hours and we must be going."

"Are you-" Alex started to ask and I threw him a glare.

"Yes, now come on!"

"Sorry for our abrupt leave," Elaine shook Esme's hand as she spoke. Ever the courteous one.

"See you guys at home," I grabbed Joker and teleported home.

What I didn't know was that someone had grabbed my arm at the last second and was teleporting with me. Someone who wanted to talk.

"I want to know who you really are," a voice asked behind me as I was putting Joker back.

I turned around, startled that I hadn't heard his thoughts or felt his presence.

Edward.

* * *

**Well? You can't posibly have seen that coming! Don't worry, he might figure it out in the nax chapter, or maybe not. You'll have to tune in soon to figure it out...**

**Reviews please. You know you want to...**


	10. Aggressive Explaination Ok,not really

****

Hey guys! So, school resumes on Monday and, like I said before, I won't be updating as often. Over 1000 reviews now! Can I get a whoop whoop!

**Disclaimer: I never said I didn't **_**not**_** own Twilight.**_What I didn't know was that someone had grabbed my arm at the last second and was teleporting with me. Someone who wanted to talk._

* * *

"_I want to know who you really are," a voice asked behind me as I was putting Joker back._

_I turned around, startled that I hadn't heard his thoughts or felt his presence. _

_Edward._

"I don't know what you're talking about," I stepped back and tensed up.

"I think you do," Edward to a step towards me. "Because you see, Bella, had she been turned, would also be forty-five years old. Only she could be immune to any vampire's powers."

Edward took another step closer to me so that we barley had any space between us. He scent was intoxicating me and surrounded me; I could no longer find the strength nor the will to jump somewhere else.

"Only she," Edward raised his hand and brushed a purple strand of hair out of my eyes. "Could carry the scent you do; like freesia."

His hand was at my cheek now, resting it there.

"Are you her?" Edward's voice was just a whisper.

I looked down, away from his smoldering gaze. At least I tried. Edward gently pushed my chin up so that I had nowhere else to look at but him.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," My voice was barley there. My throat had gone dry and the words, declarations rather, of love and sorrow were at the tip of my tongue.

_**Please say it,**_ Bella pleaded. She wanted so much to close the distance between our lips. _**Can't you tell they're all in sorrow? You could fell the waves of pain and anguish coming off them! They would have no reason to lie about how they felt; they didn't even know you were you! **_

_**But how can I trust them? How do I know these aren't lies? **_

_**They're good liars Raven; they have to be to live this lifestyle.**_

She had a point there.

Even though this conversation only took a second, Edward got even more impatient.

"Why is that you'll believe a lie and not the truth?" His gaze searched my own and I could fell my body tensing up again.

"Forty-five years in agony and still I mourn over the lie I told you. Listen!" He shook my shoulder to break my rigid pose. "To see you, breaking in front of my very eyes, to believe the lies I told, was unbearable.

"But now," he smiled slightly. "Knowing that I can breathe again with you here, my only question, the only thing I'll agonize over, is if you still love me."

It got quiet after that. I was turning his words over in my head and, the metal bars around me fell. I finally let my guard down around my heart.

"Yes. I am Bella." I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "Yes I am forty-five years old. Yes, only I can be this untouchable by a vampire's power. Yes I do still have the faintest hint of freesia about me. And yes," I let out my first full, genuine smile in forty-five years. "I do still love you."

Edward's smile-my smile, I noticed- took my (unneeded) breath away.

"That's all I needed to hear," He murmured.

Then, without hesitation, we both closed the distance between our lips.


	11. Bring Me to Life

_Edward's smile-my smile, I noticed- took my (unneeded) breath away._

"_That's all I needed to hear," He murmured._

_Then, without hesitation, we both closed the distance between our lips._

* * *

And they almost met too.

Except Elle pulled into the garage at that moment and EVERYONE was suddenly at our side. Grinning like idiots I might add.

"What do we have here?" Lucas waggled his eyebrows at us.

When they had came over, Edward and I had jumped apart. Now, Edward put an arm around my waist and said, "Making amends."

"We can see that," Anthony called out.

"Well," Lucas shrugged and inconspicuously moved closer to Ash. "I guess since you guys can do_ that_, I can do _this_!"

Then, he yanked Ash to his chest and kissed her.

Her eyes opened wide. It was obvious that she had been so focused on _MY_ future that she forgot about her own.

Catcalls sounded from both Alex and Anthony, but Vicky and Elle both elbowed them in the stomach.

When he let her go, he whispered something in her ear and she nodded, looking embarrassed. There was a faint murmur of okays and then two pairs of eyes quickly sliding over to Edward, who had kept looking at my face, and me, who was annoyed by the interruption.

"Well then," Lucas cleared his throat. "We'll see you guys later, okay?"

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Vicky called out as they all cleared out of the garage.

Edward and I both rolled our eyes.

"Now," Edward murmured as he drew me back to him. "Where were we?"

"I think I remember," I smiled and we were about to kiss, then Ash suddenly appeared and yanked me away.

"WHAT!" I yelled, frustrated now.

"You need to go back to the Cullen house and explain first. Especially about Vicky," Ash whispered fast and low so that Edward couldn't hear. "I just had a vision of the Cullen's trying to kill her while we were all _preoccupied._"

I knew what that meant. The rest of the Cullen's figured out by now that I hadn't meant that I had really killed myself, and that the person to blame was still Vicky.

I nodded quickly and gave Ash a brief hug. Then I walked over to Edward and grabbed his arm.

"Come on, we're going back to your house."

"Why?"

My expression was grim as I said, "So we can stop a massacre."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but w/the hurricanes everything's been a little hectic. I'll update as soon as i can.**

**After i get the explination out of the way(and a little fluff), we get to the action!**


	12. We've Got A Big Mess on Our Hands

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I had to plan this all out before I wrote it. So, I figure that in the next chapter, I'll tell the story, and then there'll be maybe three or four chapters of fluff and bonding time. Then we'll get to the MAJOR plot of this story because, believe it or not, there really is one…**

* * *

"_Come on, we're going back to your house."_

"_Why?"_

_My expression was grim as I said, "So we can stop a massacre."_

When we got to the Cullen house, everyone was near the front door, ready to take off. They took one look at my face and everyone got down into a low crouch.

I was right.

As I quickly read their minds and saw that their plan was to rid of me first- since I was obviously the leader- then Vicky, and then the rest, I couldn't help but go down into my own defensive crouch. My teeth curled up slightly and I let out a low growl.

"Leave my family _alone_," I hissed.

Alice and, surprisingly, Rosalie were the most vicious. I knew I made Alice uncomfortable because I blocked her powers, thus blocking my coven too from her sight, but why Rosalie?...

"And why should we listen to anything _you _have to say?" Alice growled. "You killed my best friend and then _laughed _about it!"

"YOU, and that Victoria," Rosalie sneered. "Tore my family apart! Now that we can avenge Bella's death, there's _nothing_ you can do to stop us!"

I felt my eyebrows rise at this. How times have changed.

Edward, on the other and, was starting to loose his cool.

"Guys," he started angrily. "You don't-"

I placed my hand back on his arm and shook my head. This was something _I _had to explain.

"Rosalie," I turned and addressed her directly. "I'm very surprised at your actions; you never liked this Bella before, loathed her even. Why now? Why this change?"

She looked slightly shocked as I said this. But she did the one thing I expected her to do: she lied.

"Why should I answer that? Maybe Bella and I were close; closer that she and Alice were, even!"

"But Rose," Emmett, as I had also anticipated, interrupted. "You always said you hated Bella, remember?"

She told him to shut-up.

**_Raven, you know what you have to do,_** Bella whispered in my head. **_It's time to let me out._**

"Carlisle, is there no way that you guys might give me time to explain myself?" I asked politely.

I knew Carlisle was a fair player, so he nodded his head and said, "That would be very suitable. Although, as you can see, I will not be able to hold back my children if you are as guilty as your story sounds."

I nodded as well. "I understand completely. Now, shall we proceed inside?"

The others piled inside while Edward and I hung back for a moment.

"Are you sure you can do this?" he asked me softly when the others were out of hearing range.

"I have to be. It's now or never," I said with more bravery than I felt.

I squeezed his had tightly before I walked inside, ready to tell the story of my death.


	13. IMPORTANT AN!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR ****ALL**** READERS! DO **_**NOT**_** IGNORE!**

**Hey guys! This really is an important message. It's about the next chapter for Bring On the Thunder. I know that in the last chapter, I ended it with Bella and the rest of the Cullen's going back inside so that Bella can "explain" why they shouldn't attack. Of course, that also means that she's going to tell them that she's really Bella. **

**Anyway, I DO have a plan for how that chapter is going to work, but I thought I should give you guys a warning before I post it and you all go "Huh?"**

**I also thought it would be cool to see what you guys like and how you want that chapter to go out.**

**Alright, I have two ideas on how I'm gonna foreplay this. It can either be:**

**1. The story told in Bella's perspective at the Cullen house**

**Or**

**2. An entire flashback of what happened in Bella's perspective.**

**So, go to my profile and vote on what you want. The poll will be closing on September 28****th****, 2008.**

**Thanks!**

**kellancullen**


	14. All I Wanted Was You and i got it

**I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever! I've been busy with A Different Bella and, school, homecoming, and other junk. ****BUT**** I **_**WAS**_** jotting this scene down every so often. Also, guess whose birthday is tomorrow…YAY! BTW, the inspirations for this chapter was Monsoon by Tokio Hotel and A Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars. I recommend listening to them while reading this.**

**Disclaimer: When can I stop saying that I don't own Twilight!**

* * *

"_Are you sure you can do this?" he asked me softly when the others were out of hearing range._

"_I have to be. It's now or never," I said with more bravery than I felt._

_I squeezed his had tightly before I walked inside, ready to tell the story of my death._

When I walked inside, the rest of the Cullen's were already there; ready to hear my story.

_**You can do this. **__**We**__** can do this**_, Bella was confident.

**If you say so.**

I took a deep breath and began:

"I was eighteen when I died. Very young. I was also, very much in love.

"The love of my life was perfect in every way. Everybody knew it. Especially me. How could I not look at his beautiful face and then mine and not be in awe that he would choose me?"

I turned away from the Cullen's searching gazes in favor of the window. It had started raining when I began my story; reflecting my mood.

"Unfortunately, he also realized that we weren't good for one another and left, taking everything had hoped for and dreamed of with him."

I heard a soft sob come from Esme and I turned my head in her direction. She was biting her lip to restrain herself from letting another sob out.

"It's alright; you can 'cry' or whatever it is we do if you want. I didn't though. I couldn't. I was numb; in shock. I was too blinded by the darkness surrounding me to feel the pain that caused it. I was changed soon after the…_incident_." I paused a moment before I said this because I didn't want them to figure out who I was quite yet.

"Soon after the transformation, I smelt something so wonderful, I couldn't help but go to it. 'It' turned out to be a girl my age. We were practically mirrors of each other. We both looked, not like someone left us, but like we had died and was nothing more than the skin over our bones.

"When I got closer to her, her feelings overwhelmed me. There was pain, laced with fear, abandonment, anguish, and other things I can't even begin to name."

And this was true. Soon after I was changed, my own feelings overwhelmed every other person's thoughts and feelings.

"She knew what I was, and not only did we look the same, but also recognized that we were connected in some way. So she broke and told me her story. Was I surprised to find that her story was not far from my own!"

There was a brief silence. Then, "So what happened?" Jasper asked anxiously.

I turned back towards the Cullens. Each of their faces was a mix of curiosity, anger, and sorrow.

"She asked me," I took a deep breath and looked directly at Carlisle. **He knows.** "To kill her, and be the person that she couldn't be. After that, she died."

There was a brief silence, then: "Can you show us what you looked like when you were human?" Carlisle asked. "You did say that you guys were almost like twins."

_**This is it**_, Bella said excitedly.

**Yeah, it's been a nice forty-five years in the lead.**

_**Now it's my turn.**_

I looked again at the surrounding faces and smiled.

"Yes, I will. But first, I need to change places."

"What?!" Rosalie said in frustration.

**They're all yours.**

_**Thanks.**_

I closed my eyes and, with one last look at the Cullen's, faded away to the back of my mind…

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was glad. No, ecstatic, to see the people I had yearned and longed for these past years, in regular view instead of the birds eye view I had seen in my head.

"What the hell just happened?" Rosalie demanded.

"Yeah, one minute you're standing there talking, and the next you almost faint but don't…" Jasper added.

"Well," I started off slowly. "I was changing places."

"Yeah sure," Rosalie snorted.

"You see," I lowered my eyes, embarrassed. "Raven and I are separate people. When my human side died, Raven took over and the weight of unbearable pain shifted from me to her. I was merely there; only feeling tidbits of things until I was able to handle the thought of losing the one I loved." **(Think of The Host, only it's not two different people, it's two different sides of the same person. She's not crazy though. Raven was Bella's vampire self**.)

As I was speaking I asked Carlisle a question:

**So I take it you know, huh?**

_Of course, Bella. How could I not recognize you! You were the one who made my family complete and I love you like a daughter._

I blocked him after that. Now that I knew what had really gone down all those years ago, no one really needed to apologize.

"And, to answer Carlisle's request, gladly. I will. And no Rosalie, I'm not a bipolar vampire." I added when her rude thoughts seeped into my brain.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on every particle of my body. I slowly willed my legs o go back to its natural 5'4, and I could feel my long hair retracting and changing from its inky black and other colors to its natural chocolate brown. At last, I felt the familiar prickle behind my eyes that signaled they were changing color. Then, I opened my eyes.

"Hey guys," I smiled at everyone's (well, not Edward's) shocked faces. "I'm back."

Edward was suddenly at my side and I smiled up t him.

"And as much as I liked your previous form," Edward murmured. "I enjoy this one better."

I was beaming until Rosalie interrupted (seriously, what is wrong with that girl!):

"Whoa! Hold the phone! How do we really know you're Bella? You could be some insane imposter for all we know!"

Carlisle stood and walked over to my side.

"I believe that this is Bella." He said clearly. "There is no doubt in my mind." He shook his head and gave a small laugh. "I only wish I had seen it as soon as Edward did."

I smiled up at Carlisle and hugged him.

When I let him go, I could see that Alice still looked skeptical.

"If only I could see her future," she murmured to herself. "Then I could prove if she was really our Bella."

I mentally slapped myself on the forehead and let down one of my blocks that kept future-seers out.

Suddenly, Alice gasped as dozens of visions ran through her mind. Many of them had me and all the Cullen's, or me with Alice, or me with Jasper, or me and Edward doing… (cough) things (cough).

Then she was racing into my arms and squeezing me like no tomorrow.

"OH!!!!!!!!!!!BELLA!!!!YOU'RE BACK WITH US!" She gave a squeal. "We'llhavetogoshoppingassoonaspossibleandthendoamakeoverandgossipandthen-" (We'll have to go shopping as soon as possible and then do a makeover and gossip and then-)

"Alice," Edward interrupted her with a chuckle. "You'll have the rest of forever to do that."

Then, everyone else (except for Rosalie of course) got up with a hug and each whispered something in my ear:

"I'm glad you're back sweetie. This is the first time I've seen our family this alive since we had to leave." Esme gave me a sweet smile and a peck on the cheek.

"I'm incredibly sorry about what happened. I'm at fault here and all I can say is sorry." Jasper said this with a tight hug.

"It's not your fault so stop beating yourself up. Besides," I mock-grimaced. "All of those bad feelings are giving me a headache."

"You know, I knew it was you all the time, but you know I have to keep up a stupid charade around people. I hate it when people think I'm stupid." Emmett pulled back with a grimace.

"I wouldn't dare think that," I smiled up at him.

**Wow, I've haven't smiled this much since I died. My cheeks are starting to hurt.**

Finally, I turned to Rosalie, held out my arms, and said, "What? No hugs for me?"

She gave a sigh and, rolling her eyes, got up and hugged me. What I was surprised to feel was the happiness and generosity rolling off of her.

_**As much as she much scoffs on the outside,**_ Raven observed, _**she's genuinely happy that her family is back together.**_

I looked up at everyone and we all smiled at each other like idiots.

This was my family.


	15. AN that is extraspecially important!

**To all of the Bring on the Thunder fans, thank you so much for reading, but I really…I just can't get into it anymore. I'm Sorry! So, if anyone wants to take it over (and you want the plot line or wanna make up your own), tell me or I'll just have to leave it where it is and call it 'finished'. (Plus, my writing **_**sucked**_**! Why didn't you guys tell me?!)**

**Also, if you don't already know, I have another story, A Different Bella, Or As Different As You Can Get. The story is set like the one in Twilight, but totally different. (and with better outfits. and more attitude.) Check it out, that one is so much better.**

**Lastly, (I hate that word!) I will soon have up a new story called The Cinders of Bella, which will be an all human story. There'll be a summary in the next couple of chapters of A Different Bella as well. I'll be starting that one as soon as I'm finished with ADB. So, once again I apologize profusely and am sorry about leaving you all hanging. Please forgive me!**

**kellencullen**


End file.
